


Blow the Grounsils

by Hallownight89



Series: Reconciliation adventures [5]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Family, Heavy Petting, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Woolgathering, earning that e, i should not have said that, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Prompt: woman cozily cupping a mug secretly thinking about getting railedDaphne gets... lost in thought.Benedict regrets asking.The italics are Daphne’s reminiscing.Beware... this is not suitable for work.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Reconciliation adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108202
Comments: 30
Kudos: 254





	Blow the Grounsils

The Duchess of Hastings had quite forgotten how exhausting her Siblings could be.

It had been 8 days since the Bridgertons had descended upon the Clyvedon estate. 8 very long days.

One the first day she had to separate Anthony and Simon after a disagreement. She had not found out  _** what ** _ the disagreement had been about but she would have bet her pin money it was over her.

The day prior Gregory had let two of the mares bolt from the staples in surprise which sent the staple hands in uproar and let him to be admonished by Violet and then Anthony. The poor boy was quite upset and spent most of the evening sniffling with red eyes at dinner. Simon had tried to cheer him up but only when Violet offered to take him and hyacinth into the village the next day for new riding gear did he stop and return to his cheerful self.

As a result Daphne now found herself blissfully alone in the parlour were luncheon would be served shortly. Francesca was on the pianoforte in the music room and Eloise was in the library. Her husband was out shooting with her two older brothers, only Colin was missing who was on his tour. 

Revelling in the quiet and the solitude Daphne let her mind wander, her hands grasped around her tea cup to the events the night before after they had retired for the evening.

_ It had been a rough day and Daphne wanted to cheer her husband up as she had a feeling from the intense gaze he looked at her during the day and not being able to whisk his wife away for a quick (or not so quick) love making session whilst the Bridgerton’s were present was taking its toll on them both. _

_ She missed his touch and having to wait until everyone retired for the evening was a struggle after weeks of being at liberty.  _

_ Simon had gone to his study attached to their chambers as usual whilst Daphne went through her nightly routine. After she had dismissed Rose, her Ladies Maid, stating she could change herself tonight, Daphne forwent any other item of clothing other than an emerald green robe. Allowing her Chestnut hair to fall down her back she made her way to her husbands study. _

_ Pushing the door she saw Simon engrossed in paperwork a Brandy in his hand and a furrowed brow. Hearing the door he looked up and a smile crossed his handsome face “Your Grace” he smirked at her as Daphne gave a cute little curtesy “I can come back if you are too busy my dear” a hint of teasing in her tone. _

_ With a laugh, Simon twisted in his chair so to remove himself from the desk “I will always have time for you my love and besides this is nought that cannot wait til the morrow” _

_ With the invitation Daphne made her way over, settling herself on his knee she felt his arms wrap around her playing with the tie of her gown. "is this new?" he enquired running a finger over the green silk "alas, it is not, it is the last of my trousseau, it remained rather forlorn having yet been worn and I decided it was worth an outing  this evening . Does it meet with your approval... husband..." Daphne simpered and asked running a finger up Simon's neck to move his gaze from her bosom which was now starting to heave in anticipation. _

_ The use of the word husband had not escaped Simon's noticed, since their reconcililation he had become more possesive over Daphne, calling her Wife as often as he could, and usually in an attempt, (which was always successful he might add) to seduce her. Smirking he replied "Why yes Wife.... it does" and with that he leant forward and claimed Daphne's lips with his own, a growl being omitted from his mouth as his tongue probed entry into his wife's mouth. _

_ Untying Daphne's gown, and pushing it from her delicate shoulders, he realised that she was bare beneath the robe. Pulling his head back, breaking their Kiss, Simon's eyes darkened with lust... "No nightdress...you tease" he groaned, eying his wife's magnificent breast. He had to admit that whilst Daphne's breasts were not the biggest he had ever seen, they were perfect for him. Amble enough that they fit his hands perfectly, perk enough that the cut of any current fashion meant he was able to look at them whenever he so chose (which was often to the point of distraction... and enough to what to kill anyone who may so much look at them). It was though God created her just for him. _

_ "i...I rather thought...." but what she thought Simon never heard as he had promptly moved his head so to attach his mouth to her breast and began running his tongue over her nipple causing it to harden in his mouth, which turned the next part of Daphne's sentence into moans...  _

_ "S...Simon" she panted "sh.. should we go to bed?" she managed to whisper as he had moved his attention to her another breast, his hands now moving to caress and squeeze her bottom. Simon shifted position slightly so to ensure a good hold of his wife's derrière before scooping her up into his arms.  _

_ Daphne went to wrap her legs around her husband as she had done many a time before when he had carried her off to their chambers but before she had a chance he had placed her atop of the desk. _

_ “I have a better idea” he smirked as he pushed his wife back to lie down over his desk. He was thrilled at how petite his wife was. She was the perfect fit for this, he was able to just lean over her and devour her. _

_ Reattaching his mouth to her breast his hand now paying attention to the other, Daphne was reduced to nothing but moans and groans. _

_ She could feel the heat between her legs, the pool of wetness forming and she was climbing just from the attention to her breasts alone. _

_ Simon was like a man possessed, not since their forced abstinence due to her courses had he been like his. “Simon...Simon... please” Daphne moaned raising her hips from the desk to gain some traction, friction, anything. She was desperate and acting positively wanton but she knew Simon loved it. He loved it when he reduced his wife to begging.  _

_ “Please what my dear” he smirked. He had been positively corrupting his innocent wife and the book she had found now lived in the drawer beside her bed. He had been teaching her words to drive her crazy. That drove him crazy. Whilst he had yet to get her using words like “fuck” he was getting closer. “Tell me...” he whispered into her ear, running his fingers over her rock solid nipples. “Tell me what you want. I am your general to command” _

_ She couldn’t help the giggle at the use of the word general. She had asked him before to lick her but he wanted to hear it again. His wife begging for him to lick her cunt was enough for him to nearly cum in his breeches. _

_ Groaning and panting hard she moaned “I.. I want...” Simon moved back to the Valley between her breast, licking and nipping whilst his hands played with her breasts. _

_ “God... I want... your mouth on my... kiss...” she panted and moan “p...p...pussy” she stammered out feeling the colour flood to her face and the use of such a word. She knew they drove Simon to distraction and how much he enjoy “dirty talk” or so he had called it.  _

_ Groaning into the Valley of her breasts Simon kissed down his wife’s body peppering each section with a kiss as he moved “your... wish... is... my... command” he said as he reach his goal and with no warning pushed Daphne’s thighs apart, groaning and how wet she was and pushed his tongue hard against her. Sucking and licking “you are so wet for me” he moaned against her folds. _

_ He could feel himself straining against his breeches but he did not care. It had been a full day since he had the pleasure of his wife’s Sex in his mouth and he was lapping like a man possessed.  _

_ Daphne was gasping and thrashing on the desk, an inkwell flying onto the carpet and papers flying as she moved. “Please... s...sinon... more” she moaned. _

_ Smirking he pushed two fingers into her opening. Despite their rigorous and frequent activities she was still as tight as the first time. Groaning he ask “is this what you want” he thrust his fingers hard into her curling them to reach the spot that causes his wife to see stars “YES!” She screamed as he felt her clench around his fingers, further wetness rushing from her as he continued to suck and lick at her as she came down from her high. “Fuck!” She moaned. Simon gaped looking up at the beautiful sight in front of him. _

_ His wife lying prone on his desk, hair wild with unashamed abandon, breasts heaving hard as she had sworn, properly sworn for the first time in her life. Simon wasn’t sure if the redness in her cheeks was from her orgasm or from swearing. _

_ “Daph...” he smirked as he added “I must have you” he stood in fastening his breeches preparing to join her there on the desk but at the moment he removed a foot from his bottoms she launched herself at him, with surprising strength for Someone so petite and they toppled to the floor Daphne atop of him, looking wild, beautiful and with a hunger Simon was sure was reflected in his eyes. _

_ “I need you” she moaned, attaching her lips to his and kissing him with such force she was surely tasting herself on his lips as she snaked a hand between them and with a practise ease positioned him at her entrance before sinking herself down, taking his entire length in.  _

_ Both groaned at the sensation. Daphne stilled for a moment before she started to move. Pressing her hand on Simon’s pecs she flicked her thumbs over his nipples eliciting a groan of “fuck Daphne” he thrust into her “you are so beautiful” he groaned as she started to move quicker atop him. He pressed a hand between them so with each movement she made she would rub herself against his thumb which caused her to squeal “Ride me Daphne” Simon pleaded... “p..p...please” he begged and Daphne began to move in earnest. Not Caring that her knees would be surely marked tomorrow or the burning sensation she felt on them but she started to ride her husband with abandon, reaching back her hands on his knees she began to climb, moving faster and faster as Simon began to loose all coherent thought and both husband and wife were lost to pleasure and moans. _

_ Daphne felt herself close and Simon moan “Daph... Daph I’m..” knowing that meant he was close she moved quicker as Simon pressed his thumb harder against her clit causing her to scream his name, so loudly she was sure everyone in the house would have heard as Simon groaned her name sitting up as he came hard into her, both seeing stars as they reached their pinnacle. _

_ Both panting hard she had collapsed against him. _

_ A few minutes later Simon pulling his wife shakily to her feet to take her to bed for round two he muttered into her ear “I believe that was called “blowing the grounsils” “ she laughed as they fell into bed _

Lost in her thoughts Daphne had not realised her two older brothers and husband had entered the room.

“Daphne!!” Anthony had practically yelled at the third time of trying to get her attention.

She snapped out of her thoughts with a jerk and a shake of the head “y...yes? Oh it is you three” she smiled and nodded her head to the three gentleman feeling very warm at where her mind had gone and gave a shake of the head.

Simon has busied himself with a cup of tea knowing full well what that dazed look on his wife face had meant.

“Are you okay Daph?” Anthony asked a little concerned “you look positively flushed” 

Daphne still trying to shake her thoughts back to the present replied “ I am fine just a little Woolgathering” she smiled.

Benedict laughed “a little? Seemed like a lot” he smiled “it took a full 5 minutes to get your attention. What ever was on your mind dear sister”

Simon shot a glare but it was interrupted by Daphne who not even thinking as one hand rubbed her sore knee replied “Grounsilling” 

Simon choked on his tea spitting it out before bursting out laughing. Anthony dropped his cup with a “Daphne!!” and Benedict paled looking shocked 

“Oh my...!” Daphne replied now turning a furious shade of beetroot red around at the faces of her family. Simon smirking but laughing, his eyes filled with tears. Anthony looking like he wanted to murder either Simon or Benedict and Benedict just shell shocked at his sister.

With a cough and a quiet “excuse me” she hurtled from the room completely embarrassed.

As she fled Simon wiped his eye as Anthony said “I may kill one of you” 

Benedict replied “I.. I cannot believe she said that” shaking his head

Simon just laughed “well you did ask!” Before nodding to Anthony “whilst you decide I am going to erm... tend to my wife” and as Benedict laughed and then caught himself remembering his wife was his little sister and joining Anthony in the murderous yet pale faced glares as Simon left them room hearing Anthony had turned to Benedict “I think I will kill you first”

Simon missed Benedict retort as he dashed up the stairs telling the servants he and the duchess were not to be disturbed til Time for dinner....

**Author's Note:**

> Blow the Grounsils, “Grounsils” are foundation timbers so... to have sex on the floor - this was the closest I could think or find in Victorian/19th century history of something close.
> 
> I did do some research into this and hope it reads well.
> 
> As always I do not own Bridgerton or it’s characters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
